A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power supplies for electrostatic apparatus and more particularly to a power supply that operates on a repetitive pulse basis.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus utilizing electrostatically charged components conventionally utilize a standard core and coil type high voltage transformer, and a solid state voltage doubler and filter. The transformer is large, heavy and rather expensive and the voltage doubler circuit with required components is also large and relatively costly. Further, the operation of this type of power supply circuit is usually of relatively low efficiency and of poor power factor correction.
Although the electrostatic power supplies of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, it is always desirable to provide more cost effective and energy efficient power supplies.